My Uke
by Loner72
Summary: SemeTsuna X UkeHibari 2718
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in Namimori Middle knows the number one scariest person in the school. They also know that if you ever came across him you would probably die either from your wounds or from trauma, that is, so severe no one can solve it.

The name would go far and beyond, even the towns people know his name and they know his cruelty towards people, children and even adults but this person isn't mean/cruel to everyone.

He is nice only towards the person he loves and his animals, this person name is Sawada Tsunayoshi leader of the Namimori Middle Discipline committee, he would not take any tolerance from no one whether you're a girl or a boy you will still bitten to death. But there is one person he wouldn't hurt he loves- this person too much to hurt him, his name is Hibari Kyoya he is the only one that would never get hurt by Tsuna even if he broke a rule.

Hibari fall in love with Tsuna but he could never confess his feelings to the latter, but one day when Tsuna called him up to the rooftop he confess his feelings he was afraid of rejection so he had a little tears in his eyes but when Tsuna kissed him he felt like he was in heaven.

It's been about four months ever since Hibari confession and they have been dating, they wouldn't have sex because Tsuna knew Hibari wasn't ready for that so they took it slow and Hibari has been enjoying it. The best thing that Hibari likes is that people won't bully him anymore so he is happy with dating Tsuna plus when he wants to get out of the classroom to see Tsuna he could do it at any time but he knew it would cost him. Tsuna would punish him.

"You know what's going to happen to you right? You know better that you can't leave the classroom all the time Kyoya," Tsuna wraps his arms around the fidget figure and pulls him close to his face he licks the teen neck.

"T-Tsunayoshi w-we can't p-ngh please don't that. Tsuna cups his face and brings it closer to his. Tsuna looks at Hibari fluster face and decide to play with him for a little, since he is bored after.

"I told you that if you did this again I'll punish you, so you need to take your punishment ok? Kyoya~ I'll be gentle," Tsuna gently place Hibari on his desk and he remove Hibari shirt and place soft kisses on his body, Hibari shiver and he let out a soft moan. Tsuna hands travel to Hibari pants, this is when Hibari snap out of his blissful moment.

"Tsunayoshi, what are y-ngh d-don't do that you aren't suppose to touch there," Tsuna smiled seductively at Hibari and he press their lips together as he did that he took the chance to undo Hibari pants and slip a hand in his boxers. When Hibari let out a moan Tsuna push his tongue inside his mouth and he start to pump Hibari member, but just when Tsuna was about to get to the good part someone came knocking on the door.

So, he had to break the kiss but he did not stop playing with Hibari, Tsuna had to cover Hibari mouth so he wouldn't moan out loud. "I'm busy right now so whoever it is go away," Tsuna listen closely and when he heard footsteps walk away he remove his hand from Hibari mouth.

"Sorry about that I don't want anyone to know that I have my adorable boyfriend inside my office having a kissing session, forgive me?" Tsuna saw that Hibari is panting hard and his face is so fluster it's so cute that's not the only thing he notice, he saw that Hibari already cum.

"I-I f-forgive you T-Tsunayoshi I love you after all." Hibari gather all of his strength and kiss Tsuna on the lips. They stay like that only for a few minutes and Tsuna broke the kiss, he smile at Hibari.

"I love you too, now clean yourself up and I'll clean this other mess up ok and we'll finish this up later at my place so make sure you're there," Hibari weakly shook his head, he really loves Tsuna and he wants to be with him for as long as he can. "Now get to class before I double your punishment."

"O-ok have a good day Tsunayoshi and c-can I eat lunch with you?"

"Sure I don't have any meetings today, so I guess it's ok."

"T-thank you Tsunayoshi bey I love you."

"Love you too now go."


	2. Chapter 2

Hibari looked down at his present for Tsuna. He thought this would be a great opportunity to get together with him, but he knew that Tsuna would probably dismiss him. He wonders if Tsuna loves him.

Hibari thinks about this as he walks down the hallway towards Tsuna office. He squeezed the red heart-shaped box to his chest, hoping that Tsuna will accept it and not reject him, Hibari love Tsuna and he wants to make him happy. Even if Tsuna can be a jerk sometimes, Hibari does not mind.

He just hopes that Tsuna will at least take his gift.

Hibari stood in front of the office to his lover and probably to his heartbreak, but that did not stop him from going in, "Tsunayo-.." Hibari trailed off as he saw an empty office with not a person in sight. Hibari walked up to Tsuna desk and saw a note it said: _'Went out to a meeting'._ On a Valentines day? How could he do that to him? Hibari sat down on the small couch and thought about this.

_'Tsunayoshi would not cheat on me, right? He would never do that unless a girl confessed to him then what if Tsunayoshi like her back?' _Many emotions ran through Hibari's body. He could not control the tears that developed around his eyes, "I knew he would not love me forever *Sniff* I could never hate him, I-I just wanted him to love me,"

The door opened to reveal two brunettes; one a girl and the other a boy, "Tsu-kun, are you going to celebrate Valentines day?" Hibari heard a high-pitched voice then he heard low response coming from the male.

"No, I have no one to celebrate it with and I'm happy about it, Kyoya what are you doing in my office?" Tsuna saw tears in his lover's eyes and wondered if he has been crying over something.

"I-I wanted t-to never mind, I have to go," Wiping his tears Habari exited the room leaving a very confused Tsuna in the room.

"Kyoko you said it's Valentines day, right?" Kyoko nodded in response, "I see, can you leave my office and come back another time, I'm not in the mood to find a punishment for you," The brunette left the room without any question at Tsuna request.

Tsuna knew why Hibari had tears in his eyes and hated it, but at the same time he could not be angered by it. Something red caught Tsuna eye that laid on his desk, "Huh? What's this," He opened the heart-shaped box and opened it, "Great. Just great. I hate thing's like this."

-Time Skip-

Hibari found himself walking down the same hallway, but with a different feeling. He wanted to forget Tsuna and the feelings he has for, but nevertheless his feelings for him won't go away. Something shocked Hibari, Tsuna was walking around him, but then stopped. He turned around and looked at Hibari.

"Kyoya," Tsuna pushed him against the wall, "I'll only say this once, I love you," Hibari's eyes widen and he can feel the familiar sensation in his stomach. Tsuna crushed his lips with Hibari. The kiss was different from the others, this one had lot's of love with it. Tsuna departed their lips.

"Y-You love me?"

"I'm not going to say it again," Hibari saw the ring encrusted with hearts on Tsuna's finger, "Don't say anything or else I will bite you to death,"

"I love you too Tsunayoshi," They kissed again.

* * *

This was a small Valentines special made for a friend Q_ueenTetsuya72_

Happy Valentines Day


End file.
